


Tootie's Songs

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie enjoys her day through song. Not finished yet.





	Tootie's Songs

The sun slowly rose above the hills, turning the sky from dark blue to a much lighter shade of blue. The stars began to disappear as birds awakened and began to chirp with happiness. It was a brand new day in Dimmsdale.

Tootie, who had been sleeping since the night before, slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the morning sun reached her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a few times with her hands. She then picked up her glasses, put them on and stepped out of bed. After she put her hair into her regular pigtails, she went over to the window, pulled the curtains apart, opened the window and looked outside. A big smile made its way onto her face, and before she knew it, she was struck with musical inspiration. She began to sing.

"Good morning, Dimmsdale, another day's begun  
And it's sure to be full of joy and fun  
Come on outside, come out and play  
So we can all enjoy this wonderful day!"

As she continued her song, she put on her regular clothes, as well as her socks and shoes.

"I'm so excited to meet with my friends  
And play lots of games til this Saturday ends  
I've got no homework, there's no need to worry  
It's time to get ready for a fun-filled flurry!"

By the time she had finished singing, she was ready for the day. She bid goodbye to her parents and stepped outside, entering another song as she did so.

"See the bright sun in the clear blue sky  
It's a beautiful day, you can't deny  
This is what puts a smile on my face  
Besides not having to go to school today!"


End file.
